


Uneventful Days

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a gift for @bookmonkey, who requested Marinette/Adrien, fluff and some bromance. It’s actually the first fanfiction I wrote in English, I hope you will like it :DStory title comes from Beck's song 'uneventful days'
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2020





	Uneventful Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/gifts).



> a gift for @bookmonkey, who requested Marinette/Adrien, fluff and some bromance. It’s actually the first fanfiction I wrote in English, I hope you will like it :D  
> Story title comes from Beck's song 'uneventful days'

The weather was surprisingly warm for that time of a year. Marinette was standing on bakery’s rooftop, with a blanket on her shoulders and hands laying on the balcony railing. It was a busy day and looking at the almost gray sky was the pleasure after several hours of sewing costumes in her room. With eyes closed, she enjoyed the wind gently playing with her hair.  
  
‘May I stop by for a moment?’  
  
Marinette smiled and sighted in approval, recognizing the voice. Chat crouched down at the balustrade and started stretching his arms. Their meetings started becoming a routine, but neither he, nor the girl got bored of them. They usually talked a lot, about everything, but today they were silent.  
  
The only sound heard was the city around them. People laughing in the cafeterias and restaurants, or walking down the streets. Cars rarely passing by the bakery. Lonely musician tuning the cello. Someone having birthday party and friends singing happy birthday. Pigeons hiding in leafs, cooing messages impossible for humans to understand. Cathedral bells communicating with eight dings the evening’s arrival.  
  
Marinette looked at her visitor, to see him shivering on the railing from colder blows. He was staring at quickly changing shapes of clouds with a big grin on his face. Girl moved closer to the hero and put her blanket over his back. He purred and jumped onto the balcony, then covered them both under the layer of woolen fabric.  
  
‘It’s beautiful’ he said, pointing at the starless sky.  
  
Marinette nodded again and laid her head on the boy’s arm.   
  
She enjoyed his company much more when she wasn’t Ladybug and he didn’t try to impress her or flirt with her. She cared deeply for him, and so did he for her, and this was a kind of relationship she wished to have with Adrien. But she always freaked out when he was nearby. She didn’t know it, but Chat noticed it too. He loved spending time with Marinette in his hero form, she acted so natural and wasn’t stressed while seeing him. He wondered, if he wasn’t in love with the superheroine, could he describe his feelings for the classmate as something more than a friendship?   
  
The birthday party turned into karaoke and that snatched Chat out of his thoughts. He laid his head on top of Marinette’s.  
  
They were standing close, hands almost touching, only few centimeters apart.  
  
Just another early spring day as many before.


End file.
